


Долгая дорога

by Nafy



Category: The Great Race (1965)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafy/pseuds/Nafy
Summary: Гонка только началась, но Максу приспичило немного пораскинуть мозгами... Почему все-таки они гонятся за Великим Лесли?





	Долгая дорога

**Author's Note:**

> Уму непостижимо, отчего я вообще решил написать это. Однако пейринг давно гнездился на задворках сознания, и случай только подстегнул меня, наконец, написать по этой парочке. Придерживюсь хэда, что Лесли и Профессор учились вместе в Нью-йоркском университете в конце 1880-ых годов, и недолго, но все же дружили.

Двигатель заведён, рычаги управления подрагивают, будто в предвкушении от того, как несколькими движениями их повернут, и машина бросится вперёд, по пыльной дороге, уносясь прочь от места старта. Каждый город похож на предыдущие, каждая миля набивается в салон пылью и песком, оседая на идеально черных костюмах. Максу уже давно ни до чего. Его дело следить за дорогой и вредить всем, кто пытается обогнать несуразный, похожий на чудовище Франкенштейна автомобиль. Сам великий создатель и тоже, как ни странно, профессор, сидит рядом, за рулём собственного монстра и, чертыхаясь от каждой кочки, вперивает вечно недовольные глаза вдаль. Ему до зубовного скрежета важно выиграть эту гонку. Показать кому угодно, что он, профессор Фейт, лучший. Великолепный. Необычайный. Макс не очень умён, но и ему понятно, что в этом мире все решает слава. Она неотступно следует за своими фаворитами, щедро одаривая их благосклонностью и любовью окружающих. Что далеко ходить за примером - Лесли. Великий. Гениальный. Непримиримый враг и соперник Фейта во всем. Ему-то славы отсыпалось сполна. Это тебе не дорожная пыль, которую они глотают сейчас, а самая настоящая, золотая, от блеска которой хочется закрыться руками. Если Лесли хорош, то во всем. Полиглот, альтруист, акробат, фокусник, ловелас. От таких кружится голова и подкашиваются ноги. С ним и соревноваться сложно - сколько раз они пытались подставить его, и все без толку? Потому Макс только и делает, что соглашается на каждый сумасбродный план, в беспомощной надежде на то, что его неудачливому господину, наконец, повезет. Он по сути своей добрый человек, и сочувствует профессору в его проигрышах. Наверное, любой другой уже давно плюнул или повесился, но не Фейт. Ему, сукину сыну, параноидально хочется любыми способами завоевать свои лавры. Из-за его амбиций они ночуют посреди прерии на пути к очередному перевалочному пункту и канистре с бензином. Интересно, думает Мин, Лесли поступает также? Или его особо не заботит победа, как профессора? И почему вообще в каждом их деле уже пятнадцать лет подряд присутствует он так или иначе? Почему нельзя найти другого соперника? Или не искать их вообще?  
Макс достает банку с бобами и тарелки. Он не очень умён, но давно бы уже перестал гнаться за кем-то. Неужто Фейту невдомёк?

\- Профессор? А, профессор? - спрашивает Макс, открывая консервы. - Я хотел спросить...

\- Чего?! - рявкает из недр машины раздраженный голос. - Давай быстрее, я хочу есть!

Механик давно уже привык к нервозности Фейта. В конце концов ничего кроме воплей или пинка в ответ не прилетит. 

\- Я тут думал... - начинает говорить он, принюхиваясь к бобам, - как вы вообще познакомились с Лесли? Он, что, всегда был таким?

К удивлению, округу не оглашают крики. Даже наоборот, становится будто слишком тихо. Ветер едва колышит полог машины. Макс раскладывает бобы по тарелкам и залезает внутрь салона. Цилиндр лежит на приборной панели, а сам профессор, взлохмаченный и сумрачный, сидит, откинувшись на сиденье. 

\- Ужин готов, - объявляет механик и сует ему под нос тарелку. 

Фейт берет ее одной рукой и с тем же мрачным видом выбрасывает в окно. Слышно, как звякает латунь о камни.

\- Так бы и сказали, что не хотите, - пожимает плечами Макс и с аппетитом принимается за еду. 

\- У нас есть виски? - хрипло спрашивает Фейт. - И прекрати чавкать, идиот! Ты раздражаешь меня. 

\- Да, - кивает с полным ртом Мин и выуживает из-под сиденья ещё не початую бутылку. - Вот.

\- Прекрасно, - кажется, сарказмом можно наполнить целое озеро. - Утром поведешь ты. 

\- Немудрено, профессор. Я бы вас и так за руль не пустил таким...

\- Каким?! - огрызается Фейт. - Что ты заладил, дубина, таким-таким. Лесли неизвестно где, а мы посреди чертовой прерии, жрём проклятые бобы. Ещё эта девка, которая кропает статейки... Ууу! - грозит он в темноту, будто там прячется Мэгги Дюбуа. - Нам нужно добраться до севера первыми и сесть на корабль до Владивостока. Надеюсь, что море в это время года будет спокойным. Ненавижу качку. Макс! - гаркает он так, что бедный механик едва не давится. - У нас достаточно снарядов? 

\- Хватит на целую армию, - хмыкает Макс. - Думаете, Лесли где-то рядом?

Профессор кривит губы.

\- Понятия не имею, но мы должны двигаться быстро. Поэтому будем спать в машине, а завтра с рассветом ты заведёшь ее и двинешься в путь.

\- А вы?

\- Я буду спать тут, идиот, - Фейт выхватывает у Макса бутылку. - За то, чтобы Лесли никогда не добрался до финиша!

С этими словами он лихо пытается выхлестать половину бутылки, но закашливается, и механик ещё долго бьёт его по спине и уговаривает вернуть виски на место. Но профессор неумолим. Вскоре бутылка вправду заканчивается и летит за окно. Алкоголь быстро клонит злого гения в сон, и Макс благодарно выдыхает. Ещё один день подошёл к концу, и они ещё на пятьдесят миль приблизились к цели. Цель... Механик мало думает, что будет, если они выиграют. Его больше увлекает сам путь. Приключения, вечное недовольство профессора, дорога перед "Ганнибалом 8". Наступает ночь, и тьма укрывает автомобиль, примостившийся у красной скалы. Макс вытаскивает плед из ящика и накрывает им скрючевшегося профессора. Даже во сне раздражение не покидает черт его лица. Механик, покачав головой, гасит фонарь и опрокидывает сиденье. До рассвета далеко, нужно набраться сил...

Он не понимает, что его могло его разбудить. Все ещё стоит глубокая ночь, и в салоне не видно ни зги. Макс закрывает глаза и переворачивается, натыкаясь на что-то теплое и недовольно щипящее. 

\- Какой ты тяжелый, даром что великий... - невнятно бормочут рядом. - В университете ты всегда спал как увалень, Лесли. Удивительно...

\- Профессор? - сиплым спросонья голосом спрашивает Макс.

\- Заткнись, - выдавливает вдруг Фейт. - Заткнись и... обними меня. Молчи, ради Бога, молчи. 

И механик покорно закрывает рот и обхватывает профессора обеими руками. Тот ещё возится, пытаясь улечься в чужих объятиях, а когда находит удобную позу, то тихо вздыхает и утыкается носом в щеку Макса. Мин готов поклясться, что лицо у него теперь спокойное и даже доброе. Вот и вправду, удивительно...

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, - бурчит Фейт, но Макс знает, что это уже не обращено к нему. 

Настоящий объект ненависти где-то у черта на рогах, спит в своей идеально белой машине. 

Макс точно не похож на Лесли. Ни тебе ума, красоты, тела греческой статуи, ни голубых проникновенных глаз и обаятельной улыбки. Но в темноте и спьяну профессору глубоко плевать. Поэтому, когда он жмется ближе, опаляя дыханием чужое ухо, Мин позволяет себе обнять крепче, отчего Фейт скулит. 

\- Я тебе никогда не был нужен... Ни другом, ни врагом. Потому что есть только ты один. Великий Лесли. Ха! - судорожно выплёвывает он, и Макс задумывается, спит ли он на самом деле. 

Руки профессора цепляются за лацканы и комкают сюртук. 

\- Твои чёртовы белые костюмы, твои улыбки и женщины, которые бегают за тобой. Неужели нет вещей лучше? Я хотел быть рядом, быть твоим... другом. Ты же... Пропади ты пропадом! - он судорожно вздрагивает. - Зачем я вообще тебя поцеловал тогда...

После этого проходит ещё достаточно времени, пока рваное дыхание и дрожь исчезают, и профессор, наконец, засыпает. Макс же слишком измотан, чтобы думать об услышанном.

Когда занимается рассвет, и Мин просыпается, то едва не выпрыгивает из машины. Сначала он в ужасе пытается вспомнить, пил ли вчера, раз проснулся в обнимку с профессором. Но сон уходит, и подробности ночи нехитро оживают в памяти. Макс накидывает сбитый плед на плечи спящего Фейта и, перекусив, заводит "Ганнибала 8". Прерия на многие мили вперёд пуста. Плохая дорога и трескотня мотора ещё нескоро будят профессора, но, стоит ему проснуться, как Мин понимает, что ничего не поменялось. Всё тот же сгусток дьявольских планов и бешенства. Кажется, что произошедшее лишь привиделось. И Макс действительно верит в это. Мало ли, может бобы испортились...

Они делают ещё двадцать миль, улепетывают от индейцев и доезжают до Бораччо, маленького городка посреди прерии, где их силком вынуждают остаться на дешёвый праздник. Но Фейт не Фейт, если с помпой не разрушит планы деревенщин. Поэтому, обложив их руганью и смогом, они уезжают прочь, чтобы под покровом ночи вернуться за бензином. Город похоже уже забыл об утреннем инциденте с профессором. В местном салуне горят огни и гремит музыка. И по тому, как наливаются кровью глаза Фейта, Мин понимает, Лесли их догнал. И да, он здесь, весь в белом, улыбающийся и галантный с фужером шампанского за лучшим столиком перед сценой, где танцует кордебалет. Подле героя примостились верный Хезекайя и Мэгги, которой до невозможности идёт чёрное открытое платье. Она занимает внимание Лесли ровно до того, как на сцене показывается местная дива в кричащем отвратительно жёлтом наряде и дешёвых драгоценностях. Немудрено, той уже сказали о госте и, потанцевав на сцене, она спускается в зал, к лучшему столику. Боа ее красноречиво обвивает шею Лесли, тот улыбается, во все голубые глаза глядя на девушку. Мэгги остаётся где-то далеко, и это бросает тень на ее прекрасное личико. Фейт наклоняется к Максу:

\- Видишь? - шипит профессор. - Ему плевать на то, что суфражистка поехала за ним. Конечно, она та штучка, и своего не упустит. Но Лесли, самодовольный сукин сын, ему важно быть героем для всех и сразу. Ему никто не нужен. 

\- Зачем тогда вы его поцеловали? - вырывается у Мина, и он тотчас прикусывает себе язык.

Будто бы этим можно вернуть слова назад.

Фейт багровеет и, кривя губы, поворачивается к механику.

\- Что? - он не кричит, но это выглядит даже ужаснее любой истерики. - Что ты сказал?

\- Вы... проговорились во сне, - мнется Макс. - Я никому никогда не скажу. Просто не понимаю...

\- Чего? - приближает свое искаженное бешенством лицо профессор. 

\- Если он такой самовлюблённый мерзавец, почему он вам так дался? Не проще наплевать на него тоже? Вы же себе только хуже делаете!

Бармен ставит на стойку две стопки виски и с любопытством смотрит на двух мужчин, между которыми, кажется, сейчас вспыхнет потасовка. Чувствуя чужой взгляд на себе, Фейт отвлекается.

\- Иди работай, - гаркает он и бросает пару долларов на стойку. - Пошел!

Бармен уходит. Песня заканчивается, и дива все ещё отчаянно вьется вокруг Лесли. А стоящий рядом громила выдает сквозь зубы.

\- Ну и потаскушка Лили. Увидь ее техасец Джек, мигом бы пристрелил этого красавчика. 

\- Кто этот Джек? - с деланным акцентом спрашивает Фейт. 

\- Самый лихой стрелок на Западе. А эта девка - его крошка.

План созревает в голове профессора мгновенно. Но, не успев выйти из салуна, они встречаются с тем самым Джеком. Драка вспыхивает почти мгновенно. Лишь далеко за полночь, оставив Бораччо и наглую интриганку Мэгги, забравшуюся в машину, позади, Макс и профессор вновь останавливаются на краткий ночлег.

\- Он точно отстанет, раз мы сожгли все горючее, - победно гогочет Фейт. - Ах, Лесли, как жаль, но первым до Аляски ты не доберешься. 

Макс раскладывает сиденья и хочет лечь на заслуженный отдых, как вдруг натыкается на тяжёлый взгляд.

\- Что ты там сказал в салуне? - цедит профессор низко.

\- Что вы услышали, - устало откликается Мин. - Зачем вы так? Неужели нет других достойных для соперничества людей?

\- Нет, - выплёвывает Фейт.

Лицо его искажено, но теперь в нем есть что-то печальное.

\- Лесли никогда не замечал людей. Ему важны геройства и слава. Я делаю это, чтобы показать ему, что он не один. Что есть кто-то такой же, как он. 

\- Вы хотите доказать... - начинает Макс и прикусывает язык.

Вот теперь точно стоит заткнуться. Иначе Фейт убьет его и закопает труп под ближайшим кактусом. Макс никогда не был сведущ в любви и ее перипетиях, но это понять он может. И ему жалко профессора. Жалко, насколько хватает его нехитрой жалости. Фейт по-своему гениален и изворотлив в своих хитростях. Но Мин бы никогда не подумал, что он так несчастен. 

\- Я ничем не хуже его! - рявкает Фейт раздосадованно. - Ничем! В отличие от его шутовских трюков я могу изобретать великолепные машины. И, ты увидишь, когда мы придем первыми, он увидит меня и будет премного удивлен. А я... - профессор укладывается на сиденье и бьёт кулаком по внутренней обшивке автомобиля, - я плюну ему в лицо, так и знай! 

\- Хорошо, профессор, - бормочет Макс.

Уже проваливаясь в дрёму, он слышит, как тяжело вздыхает Фейт.

\- Почему все так? - шепчет он едва слышно. - Почему, Макс? Я же любил его...

И Мин засыпает, так и не узнав, не приснились ли ему эти слова.

В конце концов вся их жизнь с профессором похожа на один большой водевиль с дурацкими шутками. Вечные проигрыши, смех окружающих. Будь Макс умнее или ранимее, он бы давно ушел. Но он крепче, чем кажется. Да и сам профессор когда-нибудь точно победит. Не может же быть, что все это напрасно, и давно очерствевшее сердце так и останется разбитым?


End file.
